


Where the falling angel, meets the flying deer.

by Kore88



Series: Ineffable Advent [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, PRATCHETT Terry - Works
Genre: Advent Challenge, Book: Hogfather, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kore88/pseuds/Kore88
Summary: The issue with having an eleven-year-old child with the power to reshape the world is that eleven year olds believe in all sorts of things that rational adults know shouldn’t exist. Like Angels and Demons, though of course we all know those are real. But also aliens, burrowing monks and at Christmas Santa Claus. And since it was Adam Young that believed Santa existed, exist he did. The problem with having a living, breathing Santa responsible for the entirety of Christmas, was that it was all too easy for something to go wrong. Especially when Angels and Demon’s happen to get involved.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Advent [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562236
Kudos: 4





	Where the falling angel, meets the flying deer.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for 6th December was "Sleigh Bells."  
> And I thought what if Hogfather, but Good Omens.
> 
> This chapter is really just a short introduction. Hoping to post alonger chapter for the prompt "Silent Night" tomorrow.

The issue with having an eleven-year-old child with the power to reshape the world is that eleven year olds believe in all sorts of things that rational adults know shouldn’t exist. Like Angels and Demons, though of course we all know those are real. But also aliens, burrowing monks and at Christmas Santa Claus. And since it was Adam Young that believed Santa existed, exist he did. The problem with having a living, breathing Santa responsible for the entirety of Christmas, was that it was all too easy for something to go wrong. Especially when Angels and Demon’s happen to get involved.

It was the night before Christmas, and in the back of a bookshop an angel was stirring his cocoa. The clink of the spoon, and the rustle of turning pages the only sounds audible in the silent night. So when a loud clattering sounded from above him, Aziraphale couldn’t help but notice. He wondered briefly what the Demon who had claimed he was going upstairs to sleep could be doing. As one particular idea popped into his head he found himself blushing furiously.

His thoughts were quickly interrupted by a sudden glow coming from the bookshop proper. He stood up in alarm, which was only heightened when he heard the sound of footsteps, accompanied by the chime of jingling bells. He could almost hear a Scottish accent drawling in his head,

“By bell, book and candle”

He readied a miracle as he rushed to the front of the store, unleashing it on the intruder as soon as he entered the room. He was about to let forth a scathing torrent of criticism when he actually took in the scene before him. Against a wall of his bookshop there was suddenly a roaring fireplace where no fireplace had existed before. Hanging either side were two stockings one white and fluffy, the other black and decorated to look like a snake.

Lying face down in front of the fireplace was a rather large man. He was dressed all in red fur, tarnished all over with ash and soot. Aziraphale approached the figure and cautiously rolled him over. Revealing a face dominated by a snow white beard, rosy cheeks and a cherry nose.

Eyes that should have been twinkling, gazed up at him blearily.

“But you were on the nice list!” he rasped before slipping into unconsciousness.

Seconds later a Demon, clad in black silk pyjamas, red hair still mussed from sleep, rushed into the room.

“You alright Angel? I heard ...”. His yellow eyes opened wide as he observed the change to the bookshop. “ Uhh, what the fuck Angel?”

“It appears my dear as if I've just knocked out Santa Claus.”


End file.
